


[AllC]Hala Cristiano

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: NC-17PWP！粗口侮辱！4P强迫！





	[AllC]Hala Cristiano

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17PWP！粗口侮辱！4P强迫！

Cristiano坐在板凳上，小腿隐隐有些抽痛。勉强的笑着和最后一个队友打完招呼，就收敛了笑意。这场比赛虽然赢了，但是赢的并不漂亮也不轻松。不该是这样的，今天是他的首秀，本来应该开心的，他苦笑了一下，他能感受到队友对他僵硬的态度，尤其是夸德拉多，即使在平时的训练时感觉不到什么，但是比赛场上的表现却表明了一切。

毕竟我拿了他穿的七号。Cristiano低着头想，忽视了是夸德拉多主动让出七号的事实。

一阵风吹进来，Cristiano摇摇头，把这些消极的思想都抛出脑外，他站起身打开自己的衣柜。被汗水沾湿的球服紧紧的黏在他的身上，勾出他精瘦的腰部曲线，长度刚好的下摆并不能遮住他浑圆挺翘的屁股，而且被深色球裤包裹得更显诱惑。

一双粗壮的手突然搂上腰，Cristiano大惊之下开始挣扎。

“是谁？！”

没有人回答他，反而是那双手径直向上分别盖住了他的胸肌，食指和中指稍作停顿就捏住了他胸前的乳头摩擦起来。

Cristiano不断挣扎着，但是丝毫动弹不了，他想往后肘击这个变态，结果被另一只手抓住了，有两个人。

“混蛋！放开我！你想做什．．．”

他话还没说完，身后的人就回答了他。Cristiano脸涨得通红，他感觉到一根粗硬热烫的棍子撞了他屁股一下，他早就已不是雏儿了，自然知道那是什么。但这是不可能的。他更加用力的挣扎，没有得到充分休息的小腿叫嚣着罢工。

“别再勾引Unax了，没看到他忍不住了么，还是说你想现在就挨操。”

一个人边说边走上前，他戴着丝边眼镜，笑起来的样子像个青年教授，如果忽略他之前说出的淫秽话的话。Cristiano瞪着他。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫Santiago，等会要操你的男人之一。”

“滚开，你这个恶心的变态！”被制约住还被一个男人用阴茎猥亵着的Cristiano再也忍不住，开始对着面前的衣冠禽兽破口大骂。

自称是Santiago的男人也不恼怒，不紧不慢的走到Cristiano的面前，手指用力的捏紧他的双颊，迫使他张开嘴，然后倒入了一管药剂，又捂住了他的口鼻。

“咳．．．嗯．．．你给我吃了什么？！”Cristiano大惊失色，他已经吐不出来了，如果是什么违禁药．．．他不敢往下想了．．．

“别怕，只是点镇定剂，你知道的，方便我们操你。”

Cristiano简直想笑出声，这个马上要强奸他的男人居然让他不要害怕。他已经感觉到本来就不多的体力流失的更快了，他把大部分体重都压在他身后的男人身上，他的头只到这个叫Unax的男人的胸口，他觉得自已像枕在一根木头上，可以判断这个男人一定很壮实，至少可以很轻易的就困住他。他竭力让自己忽视乳头上传来的酥麻感，但是敏感的臀部也被小幅度的磨蹭着，让他只能发出短暂急促的喘气声。

“时间差不多了。”Santiago看了一眼手表，示意Unax把Cristiano放到长座凳上，一直抓着他手臂的另一个男人从他衣柜里翻出其他衣服，给他弄了个简易的床单。Unax把他放在上面，Cristiano怒视着他，咬牙切齿道：“放开我！别碰我，否则．．．”

“否则什么？用你的小穴夹死我？我很乐意，宝贝。”

“滚！你这个恶心的变态！唔．．．”

Unax吻住了Cris，舌头趁他惊讶的时候直接进入了他的口腔，舔着他敏感的上鄂。Cristiano本想直接咬断他的舌头，但是Unax纠缠住他的舌尖，不给他喘气的机会。

“呜呜．．．”Cristiano一直觉得自己肺活量很好，但他现在已经快喘不过气来了。他用拳头捶了Unax好几下，但他还是没有反应，反而抓住他的手，更加凶猛的侵犯他的口腔。来不及吞咽的口水从他的嘴角流下，就在他以为自己会死在这个吻里的时候，Unax松开了他，重新呼吸到空气的他趁这个机会大喘气起来。

“怎么一向风流的Cristiano连接吻换气都不会呢？不会都是报纸乱写的吧，还是说我们的女性杀手——大名鼎鼎的世界第一的Cristiano，是个见了男人就喘不过气的小婊子。”

被羞辱的Cristiano羞愤之下伸腿想去踢Santiago，但是忘了自己早已经力竭的事实，眼睁睁的看着Santiago化解自己软绵绵的一击，而且变本加厉的抓住了自己脚踝。

“我喜欢你逞强的样子，宝贝。”说着他亲了自己手上的脚踝，一边的Felipe再也忍不住学着Santiago的样子抓住Cristiano的脚踝，在上面落下细细密密的吻。

Cristiano想抽回自己的腿，但他只是刚使力抽回一点就立马被拽了回去，那些吻让他双腿双软，特别是其中一个人看起来不过是刚成年的孩子，有双下垂的大眼睛，看起来就像条小狗狗一样。只不过他做的却是一边用他的狗狗眼盯着Cristiano，一边舔吻着他的脚踝。

他闭上眼睛，平复了一下心情，竭尽全力地让自己的嗓音变得轻柔。  
“孩子你叫什么名字？这么做是不对的，放开我好不好？”

“Felipe。”乖巧地回答完，他并没有停止下自己的动作，反而是用上手，摩挲他的小腿，不断往上。

Santiago笑出声，拽下了Cristiano的球裤，露出他里面的黑色子弹内裤。他啧了一声，勾住Cris的内裤边，拉开然后又让它弹回去，清脆的啪的声响像是打在Cristiano的脸上，让他的脸色涨得如同番茄。

“真骚包，等着被人干？我劝你别白费力气了，Felipe十五岁得时候就对着你的海报撸管了。都是因为你，他对所有女生都不感兴趣，你引诱一个小男孩，你不应该感到羞愧吗？”

“你！”Cristiano气得说不出话。一只手在他的胸口兴风作浪，顺势脱掉了他的球衣，现在他浑身上下只有一条黑色的内裤，在三个虎视眈眈的男人面前赤裸着，让他不自觉的颤抖。

Unax按住他，闷声闷气地说：“别怕，我会轻点的。”  
“呵，有种让我干你啊。”Cristiano反击道。  
胸口早已硬立的乳头被男人觊觎多时，一露出来就立马被含入嘴里，用粗糙的舌苔摩挲小小的浅色乳尖。

“呜！放开．．．”平常被球衣摩擦或者自己就会挺立的乳头怎么能够受得了这个刺激，麻痒感刺激得他挺起胸膛，反而又把自己送进了男人的魔爪里。另一边也没有被放过，男人粗糙的布满茧子的大手包裹住他的右边胸肌，狠狠地揉捏着。

像被当成女性一样被揉弄着胸部，Cristiano羞耻的眼睛都红了一圈，偏偏Santiago还要刺激他。

“这么棒的奶子应该去当Bra模特才对，走维多利亚秀怎么样？比不少女人还大呢，奶子是不是被其他人揉大的，尤文的有没有揉过，你有给他们操过吗，就在这个更衣室里，你们是不是昨天就搞过了，他们能够满足你吗？我看他们踢切沃的样子，是不是不能满足你。”

“滚开啊！我们才不会像你一样恶心！”

Santiago冷笑一声，解开裤链。“谁都知道你是个饥渴的小婊子，在球场上当着所有人张开大腿，脱衣服庆祝，你享受被大家视奸对不对，因为你就是一个渴望被操的荡妇，现在张开你的嘴，我们会满足你的。”

一根硕大的发紫的肉棒拍打着Cristiano的脸，催促着他张嘴。

“你做梦！”  
“啊！．．．”Felipe从他的内裤里掏出他的阴茎，张嘴含了进去。突然进入温暖湿润的口腔，让Cristiano叫出声。

　“快点！要不然Felipe用的就不是牙齿而是舌头了。”

牙齿．．．Cristiano 不能想象那里被咬一口会发生什么，他吓得脸色发白，不情愿地张开了嘴，接受了顶端还带有浊液的男人的肉棒。

“含住，然后用你的舌头舔，对就是那样．．．嗯．．．乖孩子。”Santiago脸上带着笑意，看着Cristiano红红的脸就在他的胯下，他揉着Cris还没洗掉发胶的头发，略带嫌弃的说：“下次别涂发胶了。”

Cristiano闻言抬起脸来瞪他。他的脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，像在偷吃什么坏东西，他的睫毛卷翘的过分，眼睛由于水汽亮得惊人。Santiago伸手遮住他的眼睛，淡淡地说：“下次看到你抹发胶，我就找机会再干你，别为了被我干然后故意抹发胶。”

“呜呜呜！！！”Cristiano想说“变态谁会为了被你干故意抹发胶”但是这家伙的肉棒还塞在他嘴里，让他只能发出类似呻吟的声音。

“呜呜！”Cristiano连忙把嘴里的肉棒吐出来，但还是有部分精液留在了他的嘴里，有些甚至已经进了他的肚子里。他想吐出自己嘴里的精液，但不知为何他反射性地看了一眼居高临下看着他的男人。

“吞下。”  
“咕隆——”腥涩的液体流过喉管。

“真是daddy的乖孩子。”

Cristiano才反应过来自己做了什么，他吞下了这个强奸犯的精液，因为被他的表情吓到了，他简直想杀了刚刚的自己。而且他的阴茎还在另一个强奸犯的嘴里。他享受这个，Cristiano欲哭无泪。腰却情不自禁的挺动了起来，想要释放．．．

Felipe见状更加卖力的吮吸起来，甚至做起了深喉，Cristiano在女友那里也没享受到这样好的口交，爽得双腿紧紧地夹住了Felipe的脖子，仰着头喉咙里不断发出气音。

“啊．．．”Cris在不间断的刺激下射了出来，男孩还在继续舔着他的性器，他发现Felipe正在吞咽着什么，天啊，他的精液！

Felipe刚吞完，发现Cris正在看自己，他露出一个笑。  
“甜的。”Felipe说完凑过来吻住Cris，让他也尝一下自己的精液味。Cristiano只尝到了一股腥气，他想摆开头拒绝这个吻，却被Unax摆正，一只手顺着他的脊椎慢慢滑下，伸进内裤里，略有略无的探进臀缝，撩过他的肛门。

Cristiano顿时大幅度的挣扎起来，依旧被牢牢的控制着。重新感受到威胁的他怒不可遏地大骂着；  
“你们这群变态！放开我！”那只手仍待在他的内裤里，揉着他的臀肉。

一直润滑剂抛了过来，Cristiano的内裤也随之被撕破，他被翻了个身放在Unax的大腿上。展现在男人们眼里的是起伏有致的“山峦”，完美的性爱曲线：塌陷的蜂腰、高高翘起的臀部。Unax忍不住拍了一下他的屁股，果不其然看着那瓣半球晃荡了一下。趴在他腿上的Cris被这下打屁股羞得差点跳起来，他在Unax的腿上挣扎着，想要逃避那掰开他屁股的手指。

Santiago和Felipe像看小丑一样看着他挣扎的动作。Unax打开了润滑剂，倒在了Cristiano紧紧闭合的后穴上，那里很干净，一点毛也没有，他们可以清晰的看着粉红的穴口是如何张开小缝把那些液体吃进去的。

“啊．．．”被冰凉液体入侵身体的感觉并不好受，但更不好受的还在后面。Unax裹满润滑剂的手指在穴口徘徊着，Santiago配音道：

“Konck，Knock，daddy　is　coming　～”

“滚开！别碰我！呜．．．”

这些话对男人们可造不成威胁，反而像一句口令，打开了他们禽兽的开关。Unax探进紧窄的穴道，他是第一个到访的男人。他轻点着肠壁，一路过来，Cristiano感觉火花带电。干涩的甬道裹紧了入侵者，Unax施展不开，越僵持Cristiano咬得越紧。他另一只手摸上Cris还软着的阴茎，娴熟地套弄起来。Cris再一次硬了，由于前面的抚慰，穴肉也开始放松，不再紧紧咬着他，让男人能够往里进一步探索。

Unax擦过某一处时，身上的Cris突然僵直了身体，停下了挣扎，肠道也狠狠夹了他一下。他原本没有什么表情的脸上也露出一个笑容。

“是这里。”他低沉的声音钻入Cristiano的脑袋里，Cristiano鬼使神差地咬着自己丰满的下唇，摇头。

“不是这！不．．．”男人没有理会他的垂死挣扎，但也没有再碰那个让他不知所措的点。Unax默默加快了速度，不断增加填入Cris体内的手指。他在等那个能换上自己的真家伙的时刻。Santiago插入Cris的嘴里，手指玩着他的舌头，滑过他的牙齿，把被他咬红了的嘴唇拯救出来。Felipe亲吻着Cris的乳头，他跪在地上，虔诚的捧着Cris的左胸，好像那是珍宝，他用唾液把它们舔得晶亮，看上去像对缀在褐色丝绒上的漂亮红宝石。

Cris被折磨得快发疯了。每个洞都被塞满了，连耳朵都没有被放过。他不知道Santiago是怎么发现他耳朵很敏感的，他只知道Santiago发现之后，就指使Felipe舔上他的耳垂，用舌尖舔他的耳洞，甚至舌头伸进他的耳朵，模仿性交一般浅浅的抽插着，到处都是水声。

“呜呜．．．”  
“我要进去了。”Unax把Cris提起来，往自己的阴茎上抹上大量润滑剂，伞状头部现在Cris的穴口摩擦了一会，像是要让他好好感受被男人侵犯一样，他极慢地推进，让Cristiano能够细致地感受上面的每条青筋。他的阴茎被紧致的穴肉包裹着，像搅进了热水泡着的丝绒里，又滑又湿又热。Cristiano已经叫不出声了，一根男人的肉棒侵犯进他最深的内在，他惊恐地想逃开，但身体在不断下滑，很快他就被钉在上面，只能变换角度被不停地侵犯，逃脱不开。

Unax掐住Cris的腰，把他提起来，直到肉棒露出半截又把他放下。在重力的作用下凶猛地操干着他。而捏住Cris的腰又能够让他控制撞击的点，每一次都准确无误地操在Cris的前列腺上，让他发出甜蜜的尖叫。他已经完全隐藏不住哭腔了，柔软的内在被侵犯、蹂躏，完全不是用来承受的肛穴却遭受着男人疯狂的操干。

“呜．．．不．．．停下．．．”Cristiano无力的要求着，被干前列腺的酸麻感让他爽得蜷缩起了脚趾。身后得男人像是有使不完的力气，能将八十多千克的他不断轻松地提起、放下。他的肉棒还在他的身体深处，Cris突然伸手摸了自己自己的腹部，结果真的感受到了男人肉棒运动的力度。他几乎忍不住眼泪，睫毛湿的一塌糊涂。面前还有两个男人似笑非笑地盯着，打算随时扑上来。

“不要．．．求你．．不要了，要捅破了．．．”他捂着自己的肚子，睁着无辜的湿润的眼睛，不知道在对谁说。他的下嘴唇肿起，委屈地瞥着，好像在控诉着不断侵犯他的男人。

Santiago不会上这个当。他捏住Cristiano的下巴，让他看着自己。“你看上去总是这么无辜，曼联的都被你骗了，你不是一个需要人怜惜的小宝贝，你需要被操，被不同的男人，甚至是女人操。你是个性爱玩具，一个永远不知道满足的小婊子，当时我们花那么多钱把你买来，我们度过了那么美好的一段时光，结果你还是去了尤文图斯，你更想被意大利的男人操吗？你抛弃了我们，还装出一副受害者的样子。”

Cristiano已经听不清他在说什么，他只看得到面前人的嘴一张一合。思绪还停留在一片空白，只有身下男人的肉棒是最鲜明的存在，他感觉自己变成了一个洞，被不断的捅干着，连快感逐渐都变成了痛苦，男人不允许他抚摸前面。

“我要看着你被操射，你只配这么射出来。”

然后他的手就被抓住了，被一个男孩亲吻着。

“我的国王，你什么时候会回来呢。”

Cris在高潮前恍惚听到这么一句话，他睁开迷蒙的双眼，看着Santiago站在他面前，身后是害羞的Felipe。

Unax一抽出自己沾满液体的肉棒，就看到Cristiano的穴口张合间吐出大量蜜液，被干红了的穴口不再紧缩着，反而像盛开的花朵一样勾引着其他人的再次到访。

“Baby，接下来的时间还长呢，我想你应该能坚持整场对不对？”Santiago露出一个称得上温柔得笑容，但他的动作却并不温柔，直接拽过Cris让他趴在凳子上，掏出自己的阴茎，直接插入了软湿的后穴。

“啊！”被突然的粗暴刺激到，原本射过的阴茎居然再一次硬立起来，敏感的顶端在粗糙的衣服的磨蹭，产生了新的快感，Cristiano不断地喘气，好不容易回来的理智让他想到刚刚自己在男人身下哀求，羞耻和愤怒差点将他燃烧殆尽。  
“啪！”  
屁股上挨得一巴掌直接把Cristiano打懵了。Santiago接着又打了两巴掌，身下的人突然剧烈挣扎起来。

“夹太紧了，骚货。”  
“滚开！操你！你这个有病的变态！”从来没有被打过屁股的Cristiano挖坑埋了自己的心都有，特别是男人羞辱他的话，让他没有办法反驳，他能感觉男人肉棒的形状和筋络，还有他狠狠操开他的肠道，干在他前列腺上的感觉。  
“还这么有精力？不愧是最贵的性爱玩具。”Santiago又打了几巴掌，然后猥亵地揉捏着臀肉。他干得很深，阴囊拍在Cristiano的穴口，粗硬的阴毛更是直接磨蹭着Cris最柔嫩的地方，把它摩擦得发红。  
淫水被搅成白沫，黏在穴口，Felipe看得双眼发直，用手刮下一部分，然后跑到Cristiano得面前，把它抹在他得唇上，愈发显出他媚态勾人。Felipe直接亲了上去，把那些淫水舔干净又渡给他。

Cristiano被干得迷迷糊糊，嘴里突然就多了根舌头还有一股奇怪的味道，他刚要发作，Santiago就解答了他的疑问。  
“我们结合的精华，好吃吗？”

他情愿不知道，Felipe也不会给他拒绝的机会，实际上由于前两位前辈的持久，Felipe已经到了忍耐的边缘，他的阴茎涨的发痛，像烧红的铁棍。他拉着Cristiano不同于普通男性尺寸的小手，摸上自己跳动的阴茎。

“乖，摸摸他。”还是青年人的音线，Cristiano闭上眼睛手握住那根沉甸甸的物什，想到这根最后也会进入他的身体，这个念头惊醒他，他像是被烫到一样想放开。Felipe猜出了他的想法，他又用那双真诚的眼睛看着Cris说：“不想用手，我可以和Santiago挤挤。”

Cristiano感觉眼前一黑，一个人就让他快要死掉，如果是两个人他一定会被撕裂的。他抿了抿嘴重新握紧Felipe蠢蠢欲动的家伙。他自渎的次数少得可怜，毕竟成年前他忙着训练，而成年后出名的他也不再需要自己帮助自己了。所以到最后他的手腕已经酸得握不住Felipe的肉棒了，Felipe还硬着，没有一丝一毫要射出来的意思。

Unax不知从哪掏出了一个皇冠，戴在Cristiano的头上。Felipe笑笑，自己握住Cris的手，指引着他如何抚慰男人。  
“看来我们的国王还有很多要学的。”这是Santiago说的，他把即将释放的阴茎抽出，全数射在了Cristiano通红的脸上。看着那张漂亮张扬的脸被自己的精液标记，那种冲击感使得Santiago想要拍下照片，但他最终没有，他看着Cristiano标志性的慢动作眨眼，挂着白浊液体的睫毛下依旧是那双亮的惊人的棕色眼睛，那比他见过的所有星星都闪耀，而且像是一股能把人吸进去的漩涡，他只能想到恶魔这种生物，Cristiano是恶魔，你没有办法不爱上他，把所有献祭给他。他选择了自己的灵魂和精液，他标记了这个恶魔，把他操成了一滩水。

Felipe把自己的阴茎抽出来，马眼怒张着。他绕到Cristiano的背后，迫不及待地插入了他，一插到底，毫不留情地操干着已经被操得糜软得穴肉，他没有管身下人的哭泣般的尖叫，他摁住他的腰，撞击着Cristiano该死的火辣的屁股，他从刚到青春期就意淫的人，现在就在他的身下乖巧地挨干，不时发出呜咽声，不管是听起来还是看起来，此时的Cristiano都足够可怜，全身上下没有一处不红，硬着的阴茎已经射不出什么东西，只能凄惨的流着稀薄的精水。

但这些都不会让他们心软，只会让他们更加残忍地侵犯他，把他变成他们的所有物，他是属于马德里的，他们想，尽管只是曾经。但是现在身为马德里人的他们永远标记了他，成为了他第一第二第三个男人，他肯定今天对Cristiano是难忘的一天。

他的尤文首秀，他成为永远的马德里人的一天。

Felipe在完成这场标记前，抬起头和Santiago、Unax对视了一眼，三个人默契地低下头，在Cristiano耳边低声说：

“Hala Cristiano。”

Cristiano直接高潮了，没有射出任何东西，只是甬道剧烈的收缩着，疯狂地裹紧了Felipe，Felipe本来就快要射精，在这样直接而强烈的刺激下直接射了出来。一股股的浓精直直射入Cristiano的身体深处，他已经完全被标记了。

王冠还歪歪斜斜地戴在他的头上，配合着他一身淫靡的痕迹，像是神话中走出来的淫乱艳后。三个男人都跪下来亲吻Cristiano的脚尖，宣告着自己的忠诚。

不管他去哪，他将永远是他们的国王。

END


End file.
